


Scroldie Weekend 2020

by gosascon



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Come At Me, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Old duck love, Smut, THEYRE AMAZING, bu they are cute, goldie isnt cold hearted, have i mentioned that i love these old ducks yet, heheh, i think they know it but she just wont show it, she loves everyone, you cant tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gosascon/pseuds/gosascon
Summary: A bunch of prompts I have thought of for Scroldie  Weekend 2020!This is the first time I have done something like this so I hope I am doing it right.I will also try to get everything uploaded on the day lolEdit: I didntRated Mature for Chapter 3
Relationships: Scrooge McDuck/"Glittering" Goldie O'Gilt
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	1. Day 1 - AU

**Author's Note:**

> The AU that I have chosen for this day is Soulmate AUs! ..I like,,, soulmate AUs okay dont come at me, anyway, this soulmate au is when you get closer to your soulmate, you get warmer, and you get further away from them, you get colder. idk its kinda cute tho
> 
> Also dont ask why Goldie is smoking, to me she just seems that she does it, or at least did it during the klondike days, maybe stopped at some point idk
> 
> Also I dont know how to start fanfics sometimes ugh

It was a nice sunny day in the town of Dawson.

There were people walking around buying their weekly shopping, greeting each other as if they were all friends. Children were on the streets playing games with each other like hop scotch or tag. 

It was a fairly normal day, but at the Blackjack Ballroom, it was never a normal day.

Shouting could be heard from inside of the bar, until the door then burst open. 

Out came quite a big man in a suit, and attached to his ear was a really attractive lady. 

"But please Señor, one more night," the man begged.

"Well then you're gonna have to pay up, hun," the lady said back to the man, before letting go of his ear and practically kicking him out of her bar.

The man continued to plead but the lady just shut the door in his face. 

The lady was Goldie O'Gilt. She went by many names. Glittering Goldie. The Star of the North. The Ice Queen of Dawson.

She owned the Blackjack Ballroom and when she wanted some extra money in her purse, she would use her body to get what she wanted. But it never satisfied her at all. She always felt so cold when doing stuff like this, which always made her feel to not be in the mood anymore.

She didn't exactly despise the feeling, but she was getting really annoyed at it. But she knew that she would only ever feel any more warmer when she found her soulmate, but with the way her life has been going, she didn't think something like that would happen anytime soon.

When Goldie made sure that the man was definitely gone, she went back outside and lit herself a cigar. She knew it was a nasty habit, just something she picked up during her teen years, but with the day she has had, she needed one. 

None of the other girls who also worked at the ballroom were there yet. It was still too early for them. Goldie insists on waking up early herself just to make sure everything is clean and ready for when the girls (and customers) do get there.

Goldie didn't notice her body heat getting only slightly warmer when a man walked past on the street. A man she had never seen before in her life.

She threw away the last little bit of her cigar before stepping on it, before walking over to the man. 

"Hey handsome! Haven't seen you around town before?" She said to him, walking around him to get a look at what she was dealing with.

"I, umm... just got here..." he grumbled, visibly gagging at the smell of smoke from this random, yet admittedly attractive lady.

"Well, I'm Goldie O'Gilt, owner of the Blackjack Ballroom. What's your name, hun?" She gave him a seductive smirk, hoping to get some sort of reaction out of him, but he didnt react in any way, but she didn't really notice the light blush across his beak.

"I'm, uh, Scrooge... Scrooge McDuck," the duck said a bit louder than before. 

Goldie was surprised that he actually told her his name. He seemed quite annoyed at her bothering him when there was clearly something he needed to do.

"Well, if you're ever looking for some fun, come find me," she said, winking.

Scrooge just blushed very noticeably, much to Goldie's liking, and just walked off until she couldn't see him anymore.

Goldie didn't realise how cold she was getting to more further away he walked from her. 

She just smirked, "I'm sure we'll see each other again."

Little did Goldie know, that Scrooge was also feeling much cooler himself. He put a hat on, hoping it might make him a little bit warmer (it didn't) and huffed, irritated that such an annoying, yet attractive woman, could actually be his soulmate.


	2. Day 2 - Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is writing accents kinda difficult lmaoo
> 
> Okay but, yknow how fanon Goldie (and probs canon) is like "I havent got a loving bone in my body/I'm not good with kids" yes well, but imagine,,, Goldie loving Dickie with her entire heart, ty
> 
> Also, dont ask why its Christmas themed even tho it is the middle of June, I have been looking at a lot of different prompts recently and majority of them are Christmas lmao
> 
> Anyway, plz just enjoy some fluff, idk I think it's kinda cute
> 
> This defo counts as family lol
> 
> Edit: OH MY GOD ABOUT HALFWAY THROUGH WRITING THIS I COMPLETELY FORGOT THAT THE GHOSTS EXIST IN THIS UNIVERSE AND SCROOGE GOES OFF WITH THEM EVERY YEAR PAHXOSSH
> 
> OKAY SO LETS JUST EXCLUDE THEM FROM THE UNIVERSE FOR NOW, THEY MIGHT MESS UP MY STORY OAHZOSDB

"Join us fer Christmas."

"What?" 

The words took Goldie off guard. She knew Scrooge was an idiot, but she never thought he would actually invite her to join him and his family for a holiday that is all about family, something that she didn't really know much about.

"Please, lass? You never talk about your family, so I never think you actually have one. I don't want you to be alone on such a joyous occasion."

He was holding her wrist, slowly moving to sandwich her small hand in between his slightly larger ones. He was practically begging her to actually stay over for the overrated holiday. Goldie could just laugh right in his face, and tell him how much of a fool he was being, but she didnt have the heart to do so. The look in his eyes actually made her rethink her actions.

"Scrooge, I... I don't know. I've never actually celebrated it and... this whole family nonsense is more of a you thing than a me thing," Goldie said to him, not being able to look at him while placing her other free hand on top of his. 

"Please? Just come this one time. Come over on Christmas Eve, stay the night and then spend Christmas Day with us. If you don't like it, I won't make you come again in the future. Promise," he took his hand from hers and placed it on his chest to show he was serious. 

Goldie still didn't look fully convinced, although Scrooge could see that he was close. 

"For me?" He said at last, before starting to preen at the feathers on her neck, which he knew would definitely make her crack.

"Ugh, I hate you... fine," she finally said, blushing slightly because of the preening.

She grabbed him by his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss.

Scrooge didn't notice she pulled away until she started speaking again. 

"I'll see you on Christmas Eve," she winked before jumping out the window.

~~~~

The doorbell rang throughout the whole of the mansion.

"Aah, that must be Goldie. Cannae believe she still actually came," Scrooge said to himself.

"Uh Duckworth, could you get that for me?" He asked his most loyal butler.

"With pleasure, sir," Duckworth answered back, while disappearing through the wall.

Duckworth floated down the stairs with his hands behind his back and his head held high, his head was still held high when he took a hand from behind his back to open the door, as not to break character.

Despite finding out who the woman was on the other side of the door, his face didn't falter in disgust in any way.

"Ooh, hi Duckworth!" Goldie said loudly, walking past him.

Duckworth grumbled back at her, "Miss Goldie..."

Goldie had just come to terms with the fact that a lot of people in this mansion just didn't like her. She had gotten used to it by now.

Duckworth was about the shut the door until another figure walked past him. He was completely shocked and about to say something to this stranger until they walked right next to Goldie and interacted with her, so he just let it be and floated into another room.

The two ducks stayed in the foyer for a while, not really knowing what to do, until Goldie saw an all too familiar figure walking down the stairs.

"Aah, Moneybags, surprised to see me?" Goldie asked, lifting her arms to make her presence in the room known.

"To be quite honest, yes I am," Scrooge said while walking over to her, and took notice of the other person in the room.

Goldie saw who he was looking at and saved him the trouble of asking.

"So, uh, Scroogie, this is Dickie, my, um... granddaughter?" Goldie laughed nervously.

"Yer... what?" Scrooge asked, surprised.

Dickie was looking around the massive entrance hall to the mansion in awe, as it was almost as big as the foyer in her nan's hotel. Once she had fully turned around, she notice that her and her grandmother weren't alone, and immediately walked over to Scrooge.

"Oh wow! So you're Scrooge McDuck!? I've heard so much about you! Some good, some bad," Dickie laughed, while Scrooge frowned over at Goldie at the comment, while Goldie just gave him an obvious forced smile back. "It's so great to finally meet you!"

"It's, uh, lovely to meet you too, Dickie, but unfortunately, your grandmother hasn't actually talked about you at all," Scrooge replied to her, still shocked, but also weirded out at the fact he just referred to Goldie as a grandmother.

"Wait, really?" Dickie asked, turning to Goldie.

"You were just... never brought up," Goldie replied, not really sounding to sure. 

Scrooge was about to oppose to that comment but Goldie quickly went over and shut his beak with her hands. 

"Uh, hun, why don't you take our stuff to our room," Goldie asked Dickie, and to Goldie's surprise, she accepted. _'Most likely wants to explore the mansion.'_

Scrooge took Goldie's hand off his beak and sighed, before shouting for Beakley. 

Mrs Beakley arrived not long after from the kitchen.

"Uh, Beakley, Goldie and this young lady will be spending Christmas with us. Could you please direct Dickie to their room? I need a little talk with this one," he said, gesturing to Goldie who fake gasped, as if telling the room she was offended by what Scrooge referred her to. 

Dickie walked over to Goldie to take her duffel bag from her to take it to the room. Goldie gave her hair a little ruffle before letting Beakley lead her up the stairs to one of the millions of rooms in the mansion.

~~~~

The slam of Scrooge's office door could've probably be heard from throughout the whole mansion.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a granddaughter?" Scrooge asked loudly, genuinely surprised at the fact that Goldie never told him this type of information.

"Like I said, Scrooge, she was never brought up," Goldie responded, almost a little too quickly.

"I had asked you before if you had a family, loads of times!" 

"I didn't want it to seem like I was turning out like you!" Goldie then shouted back at him, but then gasped and immediately shut up, thinking that she had said too much. After Scrooge hadn't said anything for a while, she continued.

"Yeah, well... it's just me and Dickie, so, you're not really missing out on anything," Goldie stated, folding her arms and looking away.

"But you still kept this from me," Scrooge talked back, with a hint of sadness in his voice. He walked back and sat on his chair. 

When nothing was said after a while, Scrooge sighed and gathered up the courage to ask the question that had been lingering on his mind for a while.

"Is she mine?"

"What?" Goldie was taken aback by the question, physically moving back from the amount of shock she was feeling. 

"You heard. Is she my granddaughter?" He asked once again.

"I... I shouldn't have to tell you, none of your business."

With the way Goldie was hesitant to answering his question, Scrooge felt like he already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it directly come from Goldie's mouth.

"Well, if she is my granddaughter, then that would make it my business," he replied, which just left Goldie speechless.

There was suddenly a knock at the door.

Scrooge said a "come in" and the door opened to find Huey on the other side.

"Mrs Beakley told me to come get you, dinners ready," he said quickly, not really wanting to get in the way of the two older ducks arguing.

"Thanks lad. Tell her we'll be down in a minute," Scrooge replied.

Huey nodded before shutting the door.

Scrooge got out of his chair and walked over to Goldie.

"We are not done with this conversation," he stated, and walked over to the door, holding it open for her, "Now c'mon, we don't want food getting cold."

~~~~

The dining room was quiet, save for the kids talking to each other every once in a while.

Dickie had gotten friendly with the kids in such a short amount of time, despite there being quite a big age gap, but Goldie was happy that she was getting along with them, and Mrs Beakley didnt find Dickie to be a threat, regardless of who her grandmother was, so she was quite happy too.

Once everyone had finished their dinner, the kids thanked Mrs Beakley for the meal, along with Dickie (which Beakley was surprised about, once again, considering who her grandmother was), and they all went back into the living room to watch TV.

When Goldie had finished her food (with much hesitation, having to make sure Beakley hadn't put anything poisonous in it), she joined the kids in the living room.

"So, what are you guys watching?" Goldie asked, squeezing herself on the couch in between Dickie and Louie.

"Ottoman Empire," Dickie replied, without looking up from her phone. 

Goldie looked around and it seemed like Louie was the only one watching it, Huey, Dewey and Webby were all playing a board game on the floor.

Goldie looked at Louie and gave him a 'Really?' face.

"What? It's good!" Louie retorted, gesturing to the TV.

"Ugh, wouldn't you kids wanna watch some cheesy Christmas movie, or something?" Goldie asked again.

"Oh, if Scrooge found out we were all watching a Christmas movie, we may as well just kiss Christmas goodbye," Webby responded, looking back to the game to find out it was her move next.

Goldie just groaned and took her own phone out.

When she looked back up a few hours had passed and the children were all watching something else on TV.

"Well, I'm going to bed," Goldie said out of no where, standing up so quickly it startled both Dickie and Louie.

"Wait, really?" Dickie asked, surprised, considering her grandmother doesn't usually go to bed so early.

"Yeah, nothing to do," she put her hand on the side of Dickie's head and gave her a kiss on her forehead, "Night hun."

"Night Gigi," Dickie replied, going back to her phone when her grandmother left the room.

About 10 minutes later, Scrooge walked in.

"Uh, Dickie, where's your grandmother?"

"She went to bed," she looked up, "Why? What did she do?"

"Oh, nothing, just need to speak with her," and he walked off to the room Goldie and Dickie 

Dickie hummed in response but not sounding so convinced. She knew what her grandmother got up to, and it usually wasn't very good.

When Scrooge knocked on Goldie's door, it actually took her a while to respond.

"Who is it?" She asked, although it was a bit muffled from the closed door in the way.

"Me," Scrooge replied, and she automatically knew who it was and opened the door right away.

When Scrooge closed the door, he took notice that Goldie was in her pyjamas, but it wasn't like a night dress she used to wear when they were younger, she was now wearing pants and a button up tshirt as pyjamas. He saw that the top button of her shirt was undone, showing a bit of her cleavage. He never understood why girls did that, he just thought that it was just more comfortable and gave them more breathing room, considering they had more flesh around that area, nonetheless, he blushed a little.

Goldie noticed and started teasing him.

"Scrooge, c'mon, you've seen me in pyjamas before... actually, I think you've seen me in the nu-"

"Alright! Shut up!" Scrooge interrupted, his face now full blown red, while Goldie just laughed at him.

She walked off over to the bed and sat down on it, taking the hair tie out of her hair, letting her hair fall over her shoulders. "So, what do you want?"

Scrooge got highly distracted by the blonde pool of hair cascading over her shoulders, he almost forgot what he was actually there for, but he brought himself back to reality and didn't hesitate to ask what was still on his mind, that was until Goldie interrupted him.

"Are you here about what we were talking about earlier?" Goldie huffed, already annoyed, not wanting to have this conversation again.

"Yes."

After a long pause of just staring at each other, Goldie started talking again.

"Look, Scrooge, it's Christmas Eve, do you really want to be having this conversation now?"

"Yes," Scrooge replied, with no hesitation.

She sighed, "Please, can we just have this conversation tomorrow?" She walked back over to him and grabbed his hands with hers, holding them.

He brought her hands to his mouth and kissed her knuckles, then looked her in the eye, "Okay."

She smiled and walked back over to her bed. Scrooge was surprised that she didn't add in a sneaky innuendo to their talk but he didn't complain. It was rare they shared moments like these. They both said goodnight to each other and then Scrooge left, but accidentally walked into someone.

He looked down to see Dickie.

"Oh, sorry lass," he laughed nervously.

"Aah, it's fine. I was just heading to bed myself, but, I... um..."

Scrooge gestured her to continue. There was obviously something she wanted to say to him.

"I wanted to say thank you, for letting us stay for Christmas. I've never really had a real Christmas before, surrounded by people, and I doubt Granny has too. It's just been me and her for as long as I can remember. But, this is nice, I'm having fun," Dickie smiled. 

Scrooge pulled her into a side hug, "Aah well, I've known your grandmother for so long, I don't think she has had a proper one herself, which is why I asked, but I'm glad you're having fun."

Dickie smiled even brighter and moved out of the hug to go into the room her and Goldie were staying at.

"Well, night!"

And she shut the door.

Scrooge assumed that if Dickie was going to bed, the other kids were too, so he just went to bed himself.

~~~~

So far, Christmas day was actually going really well. 

Everyone woke up and opened all of their presents. Dickie was surprised that Goldie actually got her a little something.

Even Goldie was shocked that both Donald and Della chipped in to get her something, which was an... 

Ugly Christmas sweater, which Goldie wasn't happy about, and no one would stop laughing at her when she walked into the living room. Dickie took a couple of photos on her phone, definitely for blackmail in the future, and Louie took a picture as well, in case Goldie decided she needed him for scheme again and decided to leave him alone, yet again.

But she wasn't alone in wearing an ugly Christmas sweater, Donald was also wearing one that Della had gotten for him when they were younger, all the kids were wearing one, and Launchpad was wearing one as well.

Launchpad came over later in the day, just to give everyone presents (he insisted on getting everyone something, despite them knowing he doesn't celebrate it himself) and to wish them all a Merry Christmas.

After a big Christmas dinner (courtesy of Mrs Beakley), they all just hung out in the living room watching a cheesy Christmas movie. It took Scrooge lots of persuasion to actually put it on.

All the kids were on the floor watching it, except Louie, who would've preferred to be on his phone. Della was nearly falling asleep while watching it, so Donald had to keep nudging her to continue watching it, which resulted in them bickering. 

Goldie and Scrooge were snuggled up together, they weren't really paying attention to the movie, but when they were, they would whisper amongst themselves.

Goldie's other arm was wrapped around Dickie. This gesture didn't go unnoticed by Scrooge. He had never seen Goldie act so lovingly towards a child before. It gave her some sort of motherly aura because of it. He liked it. 

He looked at her and smiled, not really seeing this side of her a lot, and turned back to the TV.

Goldie noticed this and turned towards him. 

Looking at him for a few seconds, she finally decided to give him what he wanted.

She leaned over and whispered, "Yes."

Startled, Scrooge jumped a little and looked at her, confused.

"What?"

Goldie looked over to see Dickie watching the movie. Seeing she isn't paying attention to the conversation happening between the two older ducks, she turned back to Scrooge.

"Dickie," she whispered, before smiling, "She is your granddaughter."

"But... why didn't you tell me-" Scrooge was interrupted by Goldie from her putting a finger up to his beak, to signal him to shut up.

"I'll tell you another day, and this time I promise, but not now. Just look how happy she is," Goldie looked over at Dickie again and smiled lovingly.

Scrooge saw how happy Goldie was because Dickie was happy, and even if he still had loads of questions, he decided to just keep it to himself, just for today.

"Merry Christmas Goldie," he whispered to her.

She smiled, "Merry Christmas Moneybags," she whispered back and then both moved in for a kiss. It was cut short when they could both hear Dickie's disgusted 'Ew'.

Goldie just smiled and then nudged her, causing Dickie to laugh.

Best Christmas ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh a few things
> 
> It has come to my attention a few weeks ago that its canon that LP is Jewish?? So obvs they dont celebrate christmas, he would celebrate hanukkah??? I havent done as much research on it as a should, but I made it seem like LP insisted on getting them all presents, cause they're all his family too ;;
> 
> Idk guys, just something about Goldie admitting to Scrooge that Dickie is his granddaughter, just, that type of fanfic makes me heart uwu in so many ways, I am now the official CEO of that type of fanfic lol
> 
> So warning for the next chapter, there will be smut, but it's all vanilla, it's not kinky or anything lmao


	3. Day 3 - Klondike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER HAS SMUT! IF YOU DONT WANT TO READ, SKIP IT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never ever in my life of fandoms and fanfic writing eVER,,,, written a smut before in my life. This will legit be my first ever smut and as im writing this I havent even written it yet, so like,,, I think you'll be able to tell that I havent written one before, so before I actually start writing it, I would like to apologise in advance, and there are some smuts out there that are actually written rlly well (not just scroldie, like, other fandoms too) 
> 
> So let's just get this over with and I will spare you all the cringe, I am so sorry
> 
> Also I know they dont have lips, its just weird writing kissing with beaks sometimes lmao, not that I would know, I dont do this often,,, I should shut up-
> 
> I also made Scrooge sound like a tiddie kinda guy, lmAO READING THAT BACK IS QUITE FUNNY,, ANYWAY-

When Scrooge slammed the door which actually made the cabin physically shake, that was when Goldie knew she had pushed his buttons a bit too much. But she wasn't scared. Not at all. She was Goldie O'Gilt for crying out loud. If anything, this just made her want to argue back with what he had to say.

She stood there with her arms crossed as Scrooge shouted at her.

"What were you doing!? Are you actually stupid? Going in there alone could've gotten you killed?"

"Why do you even care anyway? Ever since you've kept me here, I feel like you've wanted more than anything to actually get rid of me."

"And right you are! You're so infuriating!"

Goldie laughed, "I'm infuriating!? You're the one who insists all I do is work! Do you realise how boring that is?"

"That doesn't give you an excuse to run off! The caves are dangerous and you have a better chance of surviving in them with more people!"

Goldie huffed and crossed the arms again, not really having a response to what Scrooge said, because she knows that he's right, and that was what was irritating her even more.

Scrooge turned around and said, "Next time, I'll leave you there..."

Goldie was having none of it. "Excuse me!?"

"You heard, if you think you can do it, you can die for all I care."

Goldie let out a growl of frustration and stormed over to Scrooge to give him a what for, but her brain had other ideas.

Instead of hitting him, her hand seemed to slow down all by itself and rest on his cheek, and she doesn't know why but she just... kissed him.

Both Scrooge AND Goldie were shocked at what she did, and Scrooge had no hesitation with pushing her away.

They both blushed, "W-What are you doing? You mad woman!" 

"Well it shut you up," Goldie grumbled, blushing only a little bit herself.

Goldie could sense that Scrooge was going to go on some sort of rant about what she did, so she just kissed him again, seeming as it was actually shutting him up. 

Luckily when she pulled away, he actually didn't say anything, Goldie just smirked and began to walk away. As much as she loved the arguments she had with Scrooge, they were starting to become more frequent and she was getting tired of them, so she decided to just get ready for bed.

But something restricted her from doing so.

A hand around her wrist.

Scrooge's hand.

She turned back around, ready to question him, only for his own lips to smack onto hers.

After what just happened between them, Goldie was more than happy to kiss back.

Her hands quickly linked together behind Scrooge's neck, while his own hands slowly moved around her waist.

Their beaks seemed to move in sync during the kiss, and both of them were surprised at how well they fitted together.

Unfortunately for them, they had to pull back for air.

The only noise in the room that could be heard was their pants. 

After catching their breath, they were quickly back on each other, hands not afraid to roam wherever they wanted.

Goldie wasted no time in biting Scrooge's lower lip, asking for entrance without needing to actually say anything.

Out of shock, Scrooge opened his mouth, and Goldie made her way into his mouth.

Scrooge felt a bit uncomfortable, having never gone this far with a girl before, well, having never been with a girl before, but despite him being so intimate with Goldie, he was actually really enjoying himself. He wasn't really one for trying new things, but since it started, he couldn't get enough of it. Couldn't get enough of _her_.

Goldie could tell from the way that Scrooge was sloppily making out with her, that he didn't know much in the love department, but something like this didn't bother Goldie at all. She had definitely seen this coming, and if this was going to escalate further, she was more than willing to help him.

Unbeknownst to Scrooge, Goldie started leading them both towards the bedroom. It was quite a small room, considering that the cabin was only built for one person. It had a small double bed with bedside drawers next to it with a candle on top. On the other side of the room was another set of drawers, just full of spare clothes and anything important.

When Goldie noticed they had both moved closer to the bed, she smirked and pushed him by the chest, making him fall back onto it.

Scrooge snapped out of the trance and realised where they were. "Wait..."

Goldie stopped immediately and looked at him while he sat up.

"A-Are you sure you wanna...?" Scrooge asked, stuttering.

"Scrooge," Goldie leaned forward and put her hands on his cheeks, "Are you telling me that you have never thought about this before?"

From the blush on his cheeks and the clear failed eye contact, Goldie could tell exactly what the answer was.

"Because I've thought about it," Goldie leaned in closer to his ear while Scrooge's blushed only deepend. "The cool air on our hot bodies, hands roaming everywhere, our moans filling the cabin-" 

"S-Shut up!" Scrooge yelled, while Goldie giggled and pulled away. Her hot breath against his ear kept sending shivers down his spine, but he could feel the blood continue to rush to his face and towards his dick.

"It's just..." Scrooge started, still not able to make direct eye contact with the undeniably attractive duck now sitting on his lap. "I have never..."

"You've never had sex before," Goldie finished for him, smirking.

Scrooge looked shocked, "How did you-"

"Oh c'mon Scroogie. A man with your standards, it was pretty obvious," she giggled while he just frowned.

"Hun, don't worry," she rested her hand on his cheek again, "I'll teach you everything I know."

Scrooge continued to frown but then Goldie gave him a little kiss on his forehead, which just made his frown soften.

He will admit that there are times where Goldie was insufferable. She would go out and do her own thing sometimes, when it was all her fault that she was stuck with Scrooge in the first place. But when she acted all soft like this, Scrooge thought she was an entirely different person. But he liked this Goldie. Plus, he also thought she was really pretty, so that was also a bonus.

"Let's do it."

And with that, Goldie pushed him back down, only this time, a little more slower.

They started to make out again, but it wasn't as much as it was in the other room, as Goldie wanted him to get used to it a bit more before they did anything else, but after a while, they did start to pick up the pace more.

After awhile, when they needed to catch their breath again, Goldie moved off of him and began to quickly take off any jewellery she was wearing, and then slowly moved to take off her dress. 

Her hands drifted behind her back and slowly undid the ribbon tied around her waist. She then undid a button at the top and then threw the dress over her head and onto the floor next to her.

She stood there in her under garments and Scrooge could not stop staring. He was mesmerized by how fluffy her feathers seemed and how she had curves in all the right places.

She walked back over to him, grabbing his hands and wrapping them round her own waist. He rubbed her hips with his thumb and she gave out a little giggle.

She sat on Scrooge's lap and continued from where they left off.

During the kiss, Goldie found the buttons on Scrooge's jacket, and undid them to take the jacket off, finding it to be getting in the way of their fun.

While Goldie was expertly moving her tongue around his mouth, Scrooge was trying so hard to replicate what she was doing, that he didn't even realise that he let out a slight moan. From shock and embarrassment, he pulled away and covered his beak.

Goldie laughed at how adorable he was being. She doesn't even remember acting like this on her first time.

She placed a hand on his bare shoulder, "Hey, hun, it's okay. You'll be making a lot more of those noises when I'm done with you," she said seductively.

"Here," she started, moving to untie her bra, "Why don't you start by preening me."

Scrooge couldn't look her in the eye, and when she actually took off her bra, he turned away even more, covering his eyes.

"Wow, thanks Scroogie. Am I that disgusting?" She laughed, moving her hands back around his neck.

"N-No... just... how c-can you do that so... so easily!?" He stuttered, his face now completely red.

"I don't know. I guess I just have confidence. Plus, I've also done this a lot more than you," she replied.

Scrooge removed his hands slowly from his eyes, but still refused to look over at the half naked woman sitting on his lap.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asked, just to make sure, considering how nervous he was acting.

Without saying anything, Scrooge nodded.

"Then you'll be fine, I promise. You're in good hands. I wouldn't try and hurt anything in this situation, heck, I won't even try and steal from you," Goldie stated, to which Scrooge gave her an unimpressed look over the stealing part, but Goldie just ignored it.

Scrooge finally looked back at her, feeling a little bit more reassured, althought Goldie could still tell he was a little nervous, but guessed that he would get a bit more confident as they got on.

He remembered that she asked him to preen her. He looked down at her chest and blushed on realisation at the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. He gave her a quick and unexpected kiss and then decided to start from her neck.

She lifted her head up for better access and he began lightly nipping at her. 

Goldie's breath hitched at the sudden contact on her sensitive neck.

Scrooge seemed to only be nipping at a certain part of her neck, which Goldie thought that is would definitely leave a mark. He eventually moved to other parts of her neck, using his beak to move some of the soft feathers out of the way and then going back to nipping.

He then started moving down closer to her collarbone and chest, leaving light kisses on his way down, until her got to her breasts.

At first he just stared at them. They seemed quite big to him, maybe a bit bigger than the average duck, but that didn't bother him. He looked at Goldie as if to ask 'Can I?' and she gestured for him to go ahead. 

He poked it a little to see what it felt like, and when he let go, it bounced back to its original position, just like how it did by itself when Goldie moved. He then started doing it to the other one as well, until he was fondling them both, which made Goldie let out a few squeaks here and there.

He soon couldn't seem to get away from them. After fondling them for a bit, he started to preen around the area. 

Goldie placed her hand on the back of Scrooge's head to keep it in place, not wanting him to move from there for a while.

Scrooge would nip in between or on the side of her breasts, and would eventually nip the tip of it, where the nipple would be.

That got a noise out of Goldie.

Scrooge looked up at her to see her eyebrows furrowed and her biting the bottom part of her beak.

He wasn't sure what that noise was but he knew that one thing was for certain. He wanted to hear it again.

He moved his head back to her breasts and continued was he was doing. 

He bit and sucked at the tip which resulted in more noises from Goldie, and he used his other hand to fondle the other one, as to not leave it out.

The noises Goldie was making sounded like music to his ears. They were quite quiet but Scrooge could still hear them, and he didn't wanna miss any of them.

Goldie was getting fed up of being teased, even though she wouldn't admit it, she was enjoying it. She could feel her own cheeks heat up, and she wasn't about to let this cute miner know she was enjoying it, although the moans she kept making were probably a huge giveaway.

She got off of Scrooge's lap and pushed him down again for the 3rd time that night. Scrooge wasn't expecting that at all, he was too caught up in wanting to pleasure the blonde beauty in front of him.

When Scrooge was laying down, Goldie took it upon herself to crawl on top of him. She leaned down towards his ear and whispered, "My turn."

Scrooge audibly gulped and saw Goldie moving down towards his dick.

Goldie licked her lips impulsively and gently tugged on it to see it's full length. She look up at Scrooge to see he was looking a bit tense. This sort of intimacy was still new to him.

"Hun, just relax. You'll love this, trust me," Goldie reassured, while stroking his length.

Goldie was actually surprised by the length of it. Which lead her to question how Scrooge had actually never gotten laid before. How he managed to hide it? She has no idea, but he did a good job at it, clearly.

After stroking it for a bit, so it was at full hardness (and to get a few groans from Scrooge), she leaned down and took the tip of it in her mouth.

She then slowly tried to get as much as she could in her mouth without gagging.

When Scrooge attempted to look down, all he could see was a mess of blonde hair. Even though he could barely move from the amount of pleasure he was receiving, he managed to grab a handful of the blonde hair and push her head even further, causing Goldie to deep throat him.

She didn't have any problems with this, it just surprised her a little bit. But from that, she took it as indication that she should carry on with what she was doing, but she was no where near finished.

She ran her tongue up and down Scrooge's member, almost painfully for him. She even wiggled her tongue a bit at the tip, where she could already taste the saltiness of his precum.

From the volume increase of Scrooge's groans, Goldie could tell he was really close, but she wasn't done with him just yet.

Mid groan, Goldie pulled away, and the groan Scrooge let out was more of frustration than pleasure.

"W... Why'd you... pull away?" He panted, while looking at her sit properly.

"Scroogie, you think that was the fun part?" She asked and she shood up, taking off her underwear, then sat back down and spread her legs.

It took all of Scrooge's willpower to not look, he is a gentleman after all, but when one of the most beautiful ladies you've ever seen is sitting right in front of you, it's hard not to. 

When Goldie's legs were fully spread, she put one hand behind her to balance herself, and the other one went in between her legs.

She massaged her clit for a moment before actually entering inside herself. 

It started off just the one finger, until she added her second, and then third finger. She then started pumping in and out of her private parts, which caused her to moan.

Scrooge tried so hard to not cum then and there. He didn't know why but he was getting so turned on at the fact of Goldie pleasuring herself, and the little moans she would let out were enough to nearly send him over the edge. 

Once Goldie thought she had stretched herself out enough, she gently pushed Scrooge back, so he was lying down.

He looked up at her, "You ready?" She asked.

Scrooge looked at her, like genuinely looked at her, and to him. She had never looked more beautiful. 

Her hair flowing down her shoulders, eyes full of lust, cheeks flushed.

Scrooge suddenly frowned, he had his doubts. 

He didn't know when he started thinking this, but he wouldn't have minded waking up to that face everyday. Getting lost in those emerald pools whenever he could. 

But this was just a one time thing, she would never be with someone like him. 

He will take what he can get for now.

His smile quickly reappeared and he grabbed her hand and pulled her down to kiss her. 

Goldie returned the kiss almost immediately, then pulled away and put their foreheads together and smiled.

Goldie lowered herself onto Scrooge's crotch.

It was a weird sensation for Scrooge, but the warmth of Goldie's insides sent pleasure throughout his body, resulting in him moaning along with Goldie. 

Through half lidded eyes, he looked up at Goldie. She didn't seem to be in any pain, which was good, and only pleasure. 

For Goldie, she could barely move for a while, the pleasure was overwhelming from being filled up by Scrooge's cock. 

She sat on top of Scrooge for a while, trying to catch a hold of her breath. 

Of course she had thought about actually doing it with Scrooge, but she never imagined that it would feel this good.

To them both, it somehow felt right, althought both were too stubborn to actually admit it to one another.

If they both wanted to admit their feelings to each other, they probably would, but they both had a reputation throughout town, and they didn't actually want to admit to the other they actually have feelings, they could use something like that against them.

Even though it felt right to both of them, they knew a relationship between them wouldn't work.

Goldie pushed those thoughts to the back of her head, and decided to just continue with what was happening right now. 

She got back her strength, moved off of Scrooge and then immediately slammed herself back down. She slowly but surely started to pick up the pace.

As Goldie continued to jump on Scrooge, he got some of his own strength back and placed his hands on her hips to help her more with the movements. 

Despite him not being able to see much from closed eyes, he couldn't take his eyes off her boobs. To think only moments ago he was touching them. He wanted to touch them again.

"W-Wait..." Scrooge managed to moan out, but before Goldie could reply with anything, Scrooge managed to lift her off and move her underneath him in one go. 

Goldie looked up at Scrooge who was already putting one of her legs over his shoulder.

"I... I never taught y-you that," Goldie panted, as Scrooge put one of his hands on the underside of her thigh.

"Eh, I'm a fast learner,' he smirked, seductively, making Goldie blush instantly.

 _'Oh my god, he looks so fucking hot right now,'_ Goldie thought, while moving her fringe out of her eyes. 

Without warning, Scrooge entered Goldie once again, which caused them both to moan again, but almost instantly, Scrooge kept up the pace and slowly got faster.

Goldie's moans were like music to Scrooge's ears, and he would probably give everything to continue to hear those noises in the future, but he know it would probably never happen.

While keeping up the pace, Scrooge leaned down to preen at Goldie's neck and chest again. He didn't realise Goldie was so flexible.

When preening, he would move his hands from her waist, up to her breasts, to fondle them again.

As they continued, Scrooge started to develop this weird feeling in his stomach.

"Uh... Goldie, I f-feel..." he started, but Goldie shakily moved a finger up to his beak.

"It's f-fine, just let i-it happen," Goldie moaned out.

Scrooge took notice of Goldie's hand laying on the pillow. He took it and intertwined both their hands together. 

She looked over at their intertwined hands and then back up at Scrooge, and smiled. He smiled back at her then moved forward to kiss her. She returned the kiss, then she moaned into the kiss, feeling her own climax draw near.

The only noises that could be heard from inside the bedroom could be the mixture of both their panting and the creaks of the bed.

The knot in Scrooge's stomach got tighter until it suddenly disappeared and he climaxed inside of Goldie.

Not long after, Goldie came herself, her walls tensing around Scrooge's cock, sending pleasure throughout his body again.

Scrooge pulled out of Goldie and flopped down on the bed next to her, panting. He took notice that his dick was still leaking a bit of cum, but it would probably stop soon.

After catching their breath, Goldie looked over at Scrooge. "That... that was pretty good," she said, patting his chest lightly.

"Pretty good? I'm insulted," he laughed, while Goldie giggled.

Goldie turned over and rested her head on her hand. "So, how does it feel to not be a virgin anymore?"

Scrooge blushed and covered his face, lightly punching Goldie in the arm, as she laughed from his reaction.

"Well, I don't feel any different... but, I did enjoy it," he took her hand and looked at her, then kissed the back of it.

Goldie looked back at him and smiled, "Did you enjoy it so much that you would be willing to go for a round 2?" 

Scrooge smirked and got up and leaned over Goldie, pinning her hands above her head.

Goldie smirked back, "I'll take that as a yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmaoo I would choose my first smut to be about ducks wouldnt I?? It wouldve been so easier to write for humans buT NO I HAVE TO BE AWKWARD AOXHIS
> 
> Note how every single new paragraph either started with he, she, Goldie or Scrooge lmaooo
> 
> Also, I have no idea what dress Goldie was wearing, I just searched up 1900s dresses and saw what they looked like and how you would take them off, so,,,, it's not rlly a specific dress or anything
> 
> And do not even get me started on the underwear. I'm so glad I'm searching this shit up on incognito mode omf. They did have bras, but they were weird lookin. I searched up underwear in 1900s and they were like,,, bloomers,, but like i doubt goldie would wear smth like that lol
> 
> I am also well aware I kinda use the same phrases all the time dont,,,, come at me
> 
> CEO of not knowing other words for the female genitalia (or male for that matter)
> 
> CEO OF COCK TBH HAH
> 
> I'm never writing a smut again oh my god I'm reading over everything and CRINGING
> 
> I legit rethought my life so many times while writing this, I think that's why it took so long to write,,,, that and it's about 3600 words


	4. Day 4 - Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah finally, the last chapter. Idk what took me so long to write these even when I was so dedicated lmao. Idk, I explained in chapter 3 that that chapter just made me cringe, so that's understandable, but I have been making these chapters unnecessarily long for one shots lol. I also just have a really bad attention span, I go to write this and like 4 mins later I'm doing smth else. It's whack.
> 
> Nah, but here I am, last chapter, let's do this!!!
> 
> I think thi might just be pure fluff, but nothing wrong with that ;););;));)

Goldie didn't really expect to be in this sort of situation.

She planned it out all perfectly.

She found out from an unknown source that Scrooge and his family were going on an adventure today, and to her amazement, they were right.

Nothing new really, but finding out they were going today? Perfect time to try and get something from him.

But here she is, stood in his office with the man in question standing right by the door, staring at her.

She knew when they actually left because she waited for them to leave, but she never expected them to come back so early. That was a fault in her part.

"Goldie," he said first, closing the door behind him then putting both hands on top of his cane.

"Moneybags," she said back, smirking at his frown when he heard the nickname.

"Thought you could steal something from me?" He asked, moving closer towards her.

"Well you've never noticed anything before," she replied, her smirk somehow getting bigger.

Scrooge's face faltered as he quickly looked around the room, to see if anything had been stolen or moved, he calmed down when he realised that the room was exactly how he left it. Goldie laughed at how cautious he was when around her. She genuinely had him wrapped around her finger.

"Well, you're home early. Was expecting you all to be out for at least another hour or two," Goldie explained, going to lean against the desk.

Scrooge sighed, "Why do you always come to my house?"

Goldie smirked again, "It's fun to tease you. Also, have you ever wondered that I might actually want to see you again sometimes?"

Scrooge just stared at her and lightly blushed.

"So, uh, are you going to leave or...?" Scrooge asked, after a while of silence.

Goldie gasped, "I'm insulted Scroogey, you want to get rid of me that badly?"

He immediately started spluttering out protests and apologies, so Goldie spared him the embarrassment by interrupting him... What? She isn't _that_ heartless. 

"I'm kidding Scrooge, and why should I? I'm here now, and I haven't travelled all this way just to go back empty handed. I think I'll just stay here for a while, just... keep you _company_."

The tone of Goldie's voice when she said that sentence caused Scrooge to blush yet again.

"N-No! We're not doing... _that..._ ," he cleared his throat, "I have work to do, you can stay if you want, just don't distract me."

"Well I'm sorry I have that affect on you," Goldie winked as Scrooge walked past her to sit at his desk, he looked away in embarrassment.

Scrooge opened some of the drawers in his desk and took out a few sheets of paper and a pen.

Goldie got off of the desk as he walked by and sat down on the couch on the other side of the room. She didn't think to bring her phone, who really needs it when you're going to steal from someone? So she just sits there bored, her elbows rested on her knees and her face rested in her hands.

"OK," she said suddenly, "You don't expect me to sit here and do nothing."

"Then leave, or look around... which is probably not a good idea..." He said back.

"Maybe a drink... do you still have the wine?"

"The usual?"

"Of course."

"Well, you know where it is, you can get it," Scrooge said to her, not looking up from his work.

"You're going to risk me being seen by Bentina?"

Unfortunately to Scrooge... she made a valid point.

Scrooge sighed and got up. "Don't. go. anywhere."

"No promises," Goldie said back, teasingly. Scrooge grumbled and left the room.

While he was gone, Goldie got up and looked around the room. There wasn't much, here was the desk, a big chair behind it, the couch with a coffee table in front of it, and a few drawers around the room. But something on top of the drawers caught her eye.

She walked over to the big contraption on top of the drawers to see that it was a record player.

"Hm, why would he have..." she started, but then she looked at the name of the record. "Oh my god..."

Goldie turned around when she heard the door open again, and in came Scrooge holding 2 wine glasses and the bottle he usually keeps safe for Goldie.

She walked over to him. "Here," he said, giving her one of the glasses, then opening up the bottle to pour the wine in.

"Thank you."

Goldie brought the glass to her beak and took a sip of the alcoholic beverage. She kept in it her mouth for a little bit to taste the flavour, much like a wine connoisseur would, then swallowed, and put the glass down on the coffee table.

"So while you were gone, I was looking around-"

"What?" Scrooge interrupted, nearly overflowing his own glass.

"I didn't steal anything, don't worry... my god... anyway, I noticed you had this," Goldie pointed to the record player.

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Are you not aware of what record is in it?"

Scrooge stopped everything he was doing as he slowly turned his head over to where Goldie was, who was swinging the record in her hand, as if teasing Scrooge for listening to this specific song.

Scrooge sighed, "Put it back, I don't want you to break it."

"Can we at least put it on to lighten the mood?" She asked.

"If you really want to, lass," Scrooge replied while sighing, quickly going back to his work, but looking back up at Goldie every once in a while to make sure she wasn't stealing, and because... he hadn't seen her in a while. Scrooge would hate to admit it, although everyone probably knew already, but he always enjoyed Goldie's company. She was exciting, and made him feel young again with all her crazy ideas. 

Goldie put the record back in the player and put it on. The familiar melody caused both ducks in the room to smile. This wasn't just any song. Back in both their Klondike days, it used to be _their song_.

Goldie went and sat back on the couch and had another sip of her wine, but with this specific song playing, she didn't feel like just sitting around.

"Scrooge," she started, walking over towards his desk. He hummed back as a reply, not looking up from his work.

"Dance with me?" 

It wasn't the offer that made him stop his work completely and look up at the duck he's loved for as long as he can remember, it was the way she said it. She asked him in the most softest voice ever, and he has only ever heard her say anything like that only a few times, and he was thankful for that. The way she spoke like that gave him butterflies in his stomach, no way he would pass up this offer.

He got up from his chair and smiled up at her, taking her hand.

 _'The work can wait,'_ he thought, _'This is more important.'_

They both walked over to the middle of the room. Scrooge rested his hand on her waist while Goldie put her hand on his shoulder, and their hands that were unoccupied went and rested in the others hand.

They both used to dance to this song all the time, as it wasn't just any old song, this was _their song_. Back in their Klondike days, they needed something to entertain themselves when they weren't working. As Goldie owned a bar and often performed there, she knew all there was to know about dancing, and Scrooge... not so much.

So one time, Goldie taught him how to dance. He learned quite quickly, which was understandable, as it was only just a simple waltz. Goldie then kept teaching him other dances with different songs, but they always somehow ended up dancing to this specific song.

No words were needed to be said, as the way they both danced perfectly together said it all.

After one final twirl and dipping Goldie over, the music came to an end, but they didn't move from their position. 

Goldie's emerald eyes seemed to lure Scrooge in as he leaned in for a kiss, which Goldie happily returned.

They both pulled away with smiles on their faces, then they both went back to what they were doing in silence, the only noise being pen scribbles from Scrooge.

When Goldie finished her wine, she then decided it was time for her to go.

Scrooge was upset to see her leave, but he always knew that it wouldn't be the last time he saw her, as she always _comes back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I apologise for you waiting for this chapter. Of course, for me, college has started up again, and with my horrible attention span lol, I'll try to update my other fanfics as quickly as I can.
> 
> In all honesty, I'm watching Phineas and Ferb while writing this chapter, I'm getting so distracted lmao
> 
> I am, once again, not very good at endings,but this was nice and fluffy so,,, yay??

**Author's Note:**

> It's quite short innit?? I think soulmate au stuff is supposed to be kinda short anyway. I have a soulmate au book on wattpad for a ship I like from another fandom and majority of all the chapters are 500 words or less lol
> 
> Think it's just cause it's only a lil prompt, but dont worry, the next chapter will be much longer, I promise ^^


End file.
